Blackest Night: Cthulhu Dawn
by Tepo
Summary: Rika encuentra cuatro anillos de poder en el mundo onirico, y los trae de vuelta consigo; pero tiene la certeza de no ser la misma persona, de que algo va terriblemente mal, y de que Dioses obscenos se avecinan a devorar nuestro mundo... UA


**Prologo – Regreso**

La celda se abrió para su más grande sorpresa; no había nada que indicara que o porque se había abierto la misma, simple y sencillamente se encontraba abierta. Alrededor todo seguía igual que siempre; los mismos sonidos misteriosos, los mismos lamentos, las mismas lágrimas… Todo igual…

Nada había cambiado afuera ¿Era prudente salir entonces? Si, era un prisionero de esa cosa, estaba destinado a una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento, eso lo tenia bien presente, y una oportunidad como esa era única. Pero lo había perdido, había perdido el símbolo de protección y estaría expuesto en aquel que no era su mundo ¿Era prudente entonces salir? Las cosas no serian tan malas de no ser porque no estaba en la tierra… Su escape de ese mundo estaba atado a la voluntad de los comerciantes, y ellos no hacían nada gratis ¿Cómo conseguir una moneda de cambio cuando no podía siquiera andar erguido en aquel lugar? De pronto la celda ya no era tan horrible como en un principio le parecía.

"Es ahora o nunca…"

Con un suspiro, salió caminando con precaución de la celda; "ella" no estaba a la vista. Y tampoco nada ni nadie. Nunca se había preguntado que clase de guardias pondrían, y nunca se había acercado a la puerta porque no deseaba conocerlos, simplemente esperaba su tiempo con resignado dolor. Ahora que por fin había salido, de cierta forma, se sentía decepcionado de no haber logrado ver los guardias de esa cosa.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un mar de cajas; un mar de celdas. No guardias, pero tampoco pudo dejar de notar que no había más prisioneros tratando de escapar. Miro hacia arriba y con vértigo descubrió que perdía de vista el alcance de esa increíble construcción. Miro hacia abajo y descubrió que estaba a algunos metros del suelo, pero no lo mataría la caída… Aunque tal vez eso sería mejor ¿A dónde planeaba escapar? Después de lo que había vivido, de lo que había visto, las esperanzas y sueños quedaban reducidos a nada en absoluto. El hombre era demasiado pequeño en universo de inmensidad, el caos reptando lentamente aplastando su mundo sin siquiera voltearlos a ver…

Y nadie más se movía en aquel mar de cajas ¿Es que ya se habían resignado hace tanto tiempo que no se habrían dado cuenta del cambio? Si, seguían lamentándose, pero ninguno forcejeaba ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el poder de esa cosa para que absolutamente todos esos prisioneros se doblegaran ante su destino? ¿Valía la pena intentar escapar? Solamente despertaría la ira de poderes más allá de su comprensión…

-¿Qué debo hacer?- susurró agachando la cabeza, con temor.

La libertad ahora parecía tan estúpida e inservible que simplemente se sentía tentado a sentarse nuevamente en su prisión y esperar el fin de los tiempos, el fin de la maldita consciencia que era lo único que le quedaba después de haber perdido absolutamente todo. Tantas peleas, tantos sacrificios, tantos amigos perdidos en el camino para la sobrevivencia y al final de cuentas se encontraba en ese lugar, sin nada más por lo que pelear… Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro…

"Aun así… aun así quiero vivir…"

-Quiero encontrarlos de nuevo…- susurró con determinación.

Estaban en algún lado afuera; si lo había logrado, entonces ellos también. No estaba seguro de cuántos de ellos habrían logrado escapar pero al menos algunos. Al menos creía recordar que ella lo había hecho. Ella. Debía encontrarla a ella cuando menos. Saltó con determinación, cerrando sus ojos ante la caída…

* * *

><p>Despertó aturdido por el golpe, pero seguro de que no fueron más que nos segundos de inconsciencia; se reviso físicamente para asegurarse de su condición, pero todo parecía normal. Miró alrededor y supo que algo había pasado: ya no estaban las cajas. Toda aquella enorme extensión de cajas que se extendía hasta el infinito, formando casi una ciudad de dimensiones perturbadoras, una serie de montañas irregulares, todo había desaparecido. Estaba en una especie… Domo… Eso era la más exacta descripción que le venía a la mente.<p>

El piso era de concreto, ondulado, de una forma extraña; y sobre su cabeza se alzaba un domo abierto que dejaba ver las estrellas, perturbadoramente cerca ¿Seguía en la tierra? Hasta donde sabía podría estar ya en Aldebarán, en Polaris, y nada mas podía importar. Aun así, lo importante es que ya era libre de su encarcelamiento. Se sentó con dificultad sobre sus rodillas, y un resplandor llamo su atención.

"¿Qué diablos?"

Un anillo. Un anillo verde frente a él; lo tomó con precaución, mirando a su alrededor. Seguía solo, pero eso no significaba que lo estaría durante mucho tiempo. Era en parte más perturbador no ver a nadie, ni siquiera un cadáver. Cogió con rapidez el anillo, gateando hasta el. Era viejo y opaco, pero alcanzo a distinguir un símbolo extraño; conocía el símbolo pero su mente confusa no podía darle exactamente la información. Solo sabía que representaba algo poderoso. Con la atención fija en dicho anillo, por poco y no ve el otro. Había otro anillo a unos cuantos metros del verde, anillo rojo.

Lleno de curiosidad e interés, siguió de rodillas hasta el otro anillo y lo cogió entre sus manos. El anillo rojo también era opaco y también estaba viejo, este se veía más desgastado que el verde y tenía un símbolo distinto, aunque ambos tenían como base central un círculo. Dos anillos. Miro a su alrededor con atención. El suelo estaba lleno en realidad de anillos; cada cierto intervalo podía ver anillos en el piso. Avanzo con rapidez hasta el más cercano, uno rojo también, pero estaba roto y descolorido. Fue hasta el siguiente, uno azul, pero estaba igualmente destruido. Con frenética desesperación busco en el suelo, palmeando, quitando escombros y cogiendo con rapidez y desesperación cada anillo que encontraba, arrastrándose más que gateando, en busca de mas y mas anillos. Uno amarillo a la mitad, uno naranja torcido, uno rojo roto… Todos eran iguales; eso no era más que un cementerio de anillos. Observo con atención los restos de los anillos mientras se ponía de pie. Eran solo restos, solamente eso; había tenido suerte de obtener aquellos dos anillos en un lugar así. La razón por la que hubiera tantos anillos era porque algo terrible había acontecido ahí y alguien creía que los anillos no habían sobrevivido, no había necesidad de revisarlo. Solamente había tenido dos golpes de suerte, pedir mas era demasiado.

Giro el anillo verde en su mano, mirándolo detenidamente; estaba hecho de alguna clase de piedra que sin embargo parecía metal. Era difícil decirlo, su consistencia era rocosa, pero por los demás anillos rotos estaba seguro que era maleable y mucho más pesado que una simple piedra. Además, tenía un color metálico. Debía ser entonces un metal a pesar de su superficie parecida a las piedras. El anillo rojo era exactamente igual, pero más ligero; si no estaban hechos con el mismo material, no podían estar demasiado lejos.

"¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?"

-El cementerio…- susurró una voz tras de sí.

Volteó asustado, pero no pudo ver nada. Todo seguía tan tranquilo y calmado como antes; miro a su alrededor confundido, y vio a lo lejos el cementerio de anillos terminar. Tras de sí se extendía el cementerio hasta perderlo de vista, pero a su derecha, a lo lejos aunque no tanto, podía ver una elevación: unas escaleras, y mas allá era difícil decirlo, pero algunas construcción de algún tipo. Bien sabía que podía vagar por siglos si daba una vuelta equivocada, así que decidió ir a la construcción. Guardo los anillos en sus bolsillos y continuó su viaje, viendo de vez en cuando a las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reconocer la osa mayor, la única de las constelaciones que distinguía, pero no lo lograba. No solo le preocupaba el donde se encontraba, sino también el cuándo…

* * *

><p>Empezó a subir los escalones con rapidez, deseando encontrar lo que buscaba; el problema es que no sabía que buscaba. Solo la quería encontrar a ella, además de eso era difícil de decir que era lo que deseaba encontrar, cual medio tenía pensado para encontrarla. Todo era tan confuso, en realidad no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de lugares. La primera vez que había llegado había sido con el doceavo, y aunque no podía asegurarlo, le parecía que había sido hacia menos de un año. Había escuchado que la gente se tardaba decenios en caminar seguros por esos rumbos, sus posibilidades estaban en su contra.<p>

Las escaleras eran anchas, demasiado anchas en realidad. Había llegado a ellas y optado por abandonar la idea de caminar hasta una de sus orillas, pues estaban a demasiados metros de distancias. Peor aún, si las construcciones seguían teniendo esas extrañas geometrías, era posible que en realidad nunca llegara a una orilla, así que no valía la pena mal gastar su tiempo, solamente quería llegar a algún lugar.

"Estas en algún lugar, debes empezar a ser mas especifico…"

Pero la recriminación mental estaba fuera de lugar, pues no sabía nada. No sabía a donde quería llegar ¿A su casa? Su hogar había sido destruido, bien lo sabia ¿A una playa, un jardín, un bosque, Rlyeh? No, el problema es que la estaba buscando y no tenía idea de donde estaba ella… Aunque sabía como podría averiguarlo…

-No, es estúpido- dijo en voz alta-. Escape de esa cosa, no puedo volver a querer pactar con ella… me devolvería a la caja…

Descartando la idea decidió que al final de cuentas, no le quedaba más que vagar. Vagar hasta encontrar una protección contra esa cosa, entonces sí podría hacer planes y empezar a buscar. Perdido en sus reflexiones termino de subir las escaleras. Y se encontró a si en una enorme llanura de tierra. Era casi como un patio escolar, con ciertas construcción pequeñas aquí o allá, pero que no representaban ninguna utilidad; también había niños jugando.

-Dios…- susurró aterrado.

-Es gracioso que lo llames, cuando tu peleaste en su contra- rió una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró para ver tras de sí un enorme ser de cuatro brazos, vestido con ropas rasgadas de color grisáceas. Su cara era insectoide, parecida a una araña, pero lo miraba con solamente dos ojos.

-Aléjate…- susurró aterrado.

-Humano imbécil, estos son nuestros territorios…- replicó el ser.

Niños, esa era la palabra que le había venido a la mente. Si, eran como niños. Todos ellos indefenso y pequeños ante la enorme amenaza que jugaba con ellos. Los seres que corrían despavoridos por la llanura eran imposibles de describir en su gran variedad de orígenes, pero todos compartían un terror abominable y muy bien fundado ante los tentáculos negros que ondeaban en la llanura, cogiéndolos tan pronto y los alcanzaban, dejando su destino a los aleatorios movimientos de un Dios ciego e impaciente. No pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, y era seguro que si hubiera alimento en su estomago lo hubiera vomitado.

La cabra negra. Una sombra negra de múltiples bocas y miembros. Vaginas se podría decir; en realidad no lo sabía ¿Pero qué otra cosa podían ser aquellas aperturas de donde surgían formas de vida chillantes y abominables? Retoños oscuros de seis patas elefantescas que cual helechos alzaban sus tentáculos babosos salpicando su vida en cada paso, gritando con aberración y dolor a su madre para ganar su favor mientras huían con su más grande esfuerzo apenas sabiendo caminar. Carentes de ojos como su creadora, corrían a ciegas tropezando constantemente, chillando sonidos mortales que sonaban cual flautas malévolas encajadas en alguna oscura garganta humana. Y su madre los buscaba con amor, con deseo, palpando en la oscuridad con sus enormes tentáculos, flotando sobre ellos a por lo menos diez metros sobre tierra. Los atrapaba y su amor maternal los dirigía a alguna de sus bocas donde los destrozaba a mordiscos consumiendo de vuelta aquella vida que se le escapaba.

-La cabra negra…- susurró con horror.

-Sí, madre…- exclamó el ser a su espalda-. Ella desea a sus hijos de vuelta… a todos…

-Déjame- gritó con espanto cuando puso esos cuatro brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Es inútil resistirte- replicó el ser-. Madre te desea. Los que no morimos por sus dientes vivimos para complacerla.

Rápidamente se zafo de la creatura, y empezó a correr alejándose de la cabra negra; el ser corrió tras de sí, con verdadera tranquilidad. Era perturbador. A su alrededor vio decenas de criaturas de distintas formas siendo perseguidas por los agentes de gris de la cabra. Estaba lejos de estar a salvo. Tropezó con una piedra en su loco frenesí, aterrizando sobre un charco de… algún liquido. Y justo frente a si lo vio: el anillo amarillo. Este era tal vez el menos desgastado de todos los que había visto y casi podría decir que se veía un poco brillante. Lo cogió con rapidez, mirando su estado físico; parecía en perfecto estado.

Una mano de tres dedos lo jalo; con horror se giro y se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia el ser cara de araña de segundos antes. El ser parecía sonreír, pero era difícil asegurarlo por su ausencia de labios; desesperado busco un asidero, pero no había ninguno. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa criatura no se inmuto. No había armas, no había ayuda. Solo estaba la cabra negra a lo lejos despedazando a sus hijos en una juerga sanguinaria de tripas o su equivalente.

"Tengo miedo… tengo miedo…"

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se colocó los anillos. El verde y rojo en la derecha, el amarillo en la izquierda; entonces una especie de conocimiento arcano lo inundo. Lo cual al principio solo había sido un patético intento de manopla pronto se convirtió en la certeza de un plan suicida. Una última esperanza.

-¿Anillos?- rió la criatura gorgojando desagradablemente-. Hace milenios que no sirven, me sorprende que encontraras más de uno en buen estado…

-Déjame!- gritó arrojando su puño derecho, pero nada en absoluto sucedió.

-No tienen energía, idiota- rió el ser dejando de jalarlo-. Y nunca la volverán a tener. Ningún guardián u orden queda en el universo, solo el caos de la cabra, hastur y azathot ¿Cuál escoges tu? Tu final varía entre ser devorado, ser torturado o explotar en el caos mismo… Por supuesto, tú no escoges…

-Suéltame- gritó con desesperación arrojado su puño derecho de nuevo, pero nada sucedió.

-Vas a morir, imbécil…

-¡No quiero morir!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Elevó su mano izquierda y esta vez un destello amarillo destrozó los ojos de su enemigo; fue un parpadeó amarillo que rasgo el aire incrustándose en aquellas esferas negras que lo miraban con malicia. Darle una forma determinada era inútil, pues no lo tenían y nunca la tendrían. Pero el alivió que siguió a ese evento fue maravilloso. Era como librarse de cadenas invisibles, pero también tenía la certeza de que el anillo no volvería a funcionar. Porque sabía que había sido el anillo amarillo: miedo.

-Aaaargh! Frti-Klo! Dede-nertgho!- gritaba la criatura cegada revolcándose en el piso-. Madre! MADRE!

No le intereso lo que decía ni el hecho de que momentos antes lo comprendía y ahora no; solo le importó levantarse y escapar. Otros seres de ropas grises ya lo habían visto y se daban la vuelta para atrapar su carne y llevarla ante la cabra negra. Fuera el origen de la vida o no, no se sentía dispuesto a venerarla con su sangre así que empezó a correr, empuñando con gran resolución los anillos en sus manos. Verde: Voluntad; Rojo: Irá; Amarillo: Miedo. Tres de los siete colores del espectro emocional.

* * *

><p>No los podía hacer funcionar, algo andaba mal; lo había intentado con todo ellos pero no lograba hacer funcionar ninguno. Su voluntad era fuerte, o eso creía, y el verde no lograba elevarlo, salir volando lejos de aquel maligno lugar. El problema era que carecía de ira, pues en realidad no odiaba nada en ese momento; y tampoco tenía un verdadero miedo. Si, estaba temeroso de ser alcanzado por esas criaturas, pero de cierta forma los anillos lo hacían sentir a salvo. Si el amarillo se había activado con el temor que casi lo lleva a la locura, era un poco difícil calcular cuando ocuparía para volar lejos de aquel lugar. Se le ocurrió la idea de tirar los anillos mientras lo perseguían y acumular el miedo para después volver por ellos, pero era una idea estúpida pues alguien más podría agarrarlos. Sin más remedio siguió intentando poniendo voluntad y rabia en sus pensamientos, saltando cada cinco metros con la esperanza de elevarse; pero solamente duraba unos segundos antes de volver a caer. Si era producto de su imaginación o de un errático movimiento gracias al anillo, era imposible decirlo para su mente, pero a pesar de todo prefirió creer que estaba bien, que estaba a punto de lograrlo.<p>

-Dede-Nyah!- gritaban las criaturas tras de sí.

-Elévate!- gritó con furia al anillo, pero sus pensamientos eran tan confusos que no sabía a cuál de los tres anillos le gritaba ¿Y si pensar en un pensamiento enfocándolo en otro era el problema? Daba igual, cualquiera que respondiera sería suficiente. Pero tal vez tener tres era precisamente el problema.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Una especie de gato apareció en frente; su boca era una conglomeración de pequeños tentáculos rojizos y sus garras eran como las patas de una mosca. Sus ojos negros totalmente. La criatura saltó hacia él, con un gritó ensordecedor; forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, manoteando para librarse de la criatura. Cayó al suelo, siendo atacando sin piedad por el ser-gato. Sabía que los seres de gris se acercaban a cada segundo mientras perdía su tiempo con esa sucia cosa.

-¡Déjame!- gritó pateando al ser-gato, pero este recibió el golpe sin inmutarse y empezó a rasgar su piel dando una profunda herida en su pierna.

-Ahí, esta adelante- escucho gritar a una voz tétrica.

-¡Déjame, maldición!- gritó con furia.

Dio un golpe con su mano derecha que brillo en un parpadeó rojo; tras impactar al ser-gato, una lanza salió de su mano atravesando despiadadamente a la criatura, destrozando su cuerpo en una lluvia de sangre verde y vísceras. La sorpresa disipo su ira, pero pronto recordó que debía escapar así que se levantó con rapidez y continuó huyendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Los anillos sirven!- gritó una voz pastosa.

-Pero es imposible… usémoslos!

-Esa cosa tiene los últimos, los únicos- exclamó una voz chillona-. Si queremos usarlos debemos matarlo…

Entonces se supo no solamente el blanco de los seres de gris, sino de todas las almas desesperadas que querían un escape de aquel infierno encarnado ¿Qué eran los anillos? No sabía absolutamente nada, pero de alguna forma simplemente portarlo le había dado cierto conocimiento arcano intuitivo que le había permitido saber que era mejor estar con ellos que sin ellos. Algo del espectro emocional, pero fuera de los tres que portaba no sabía cuáles eran los demás canalizadores. No sabía cómo funcionaban los anillos o como recargarlos. Pero todos a su alrededor por el contrario parecían saber que tenía algo demasiado valioso para siquiera pensar en una negociación; si ellos estaban dispuesto a matar por los anillos, entonces debía protegerlos con su vida… si esperaba tener algo que salvara su vida de aquel infierno.

-¡Funcionen!- gritó con desesperación; escuchaba a varios de ellos corriendo tras de sí, pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás para medir distancias.

Saltó con furia, se elevó unos centímetros y después cayó; saltó con voluntad, decidido a dejar atrás ese terrible lugar, pero tras un metro volvió a caer al suelo. Los anillos funcionaban, pero había algo mal en todo eso ¿No tenía suficiente voluntad, suficiente furia? ¿O se trataba de algo distinto? Tal vez realmente los anillos ya no funcionaban, después de tener tanto tiempo abandonado. No sabía cómo funcionaban, pero cualquier cosa necesitaba mantenimiento ¿No era así?

Vio frente a si un grupo frenético peleando con los seres de gris; mas adelante no había camino, y detrás de si había decenas de seres persiguiéndolo. Tenía pocos segundos antes de que todo terminara horriblemente; haber mantenido su cordura en la caja, haber escapado de esa cosa, haber encontrados los anillos, todo para nada. Le parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió en paz, pero ahora solo la desesperación inundaba el agujero insondable de su negra alma. La oscuridad lo rodeaba con su perdición inminente arrastrándolo lentamente al más grande de los horrores.

-No pierdas la esperanza…- dijo una voz alegre frente a él.

Alzó la cabeza, confundido y reconoció de manera vaga al hombre frente a él. Si, lo conocía, pero no estaba seguro de que lo conociera de su hogar; no, ese hombre habitaba en Kaddath… El hombre sonrió y arrojó una piedra azul hacia él. La cogió por inercia y la estudio en su mano: un anillo azul. Lo colocó en la mano izquierda: esperanza. Algo cambio; los anillos seguían tan desgastados y feos como antes, pero parecían vibrar de una manera desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me recuerdas?- dijo sonriente-. Da igual, no tengo nada que decirte por ahora. Debes huir antes de que sea tarde…

-¿Por ahora?

-Volverás… por tus amigos- dijo sonriendo el hombre-. Sé donde están algunos de ellos. Te has perdido por un largo tiempo, Sh…

-¡Estamos cerca!- gritó una voz espectral.

-¡Rápido, lárgate!- exclamó el hombre dándose la vuelta y corriendo.

Empezó a correr con desesperación mientras por un momento se dio cuenta de algo: no recordaba su propio nombre. Su vida estaba ahí, toda ella. Su padre, su madre, sus amigos. Recordaba a todos, pero ningún nombre le venía a la cabeza; ni el suyo ni el de sus conocidos. No lograba siquiera imaginarse un nombre humano. Nada le venía la cabeza, por más que intentaba lograr algo… Solo uno: Belze… Belze… Dios, costaba tanto y estaba aun incompleto.

Dejó de lado ese hecho insignificante y lo intento de nuevo. Tiro un golpe hacia arriba, como queriendo ser jalado por su propio impulso, y se elevó con rapidez. Un metro y una tenue luz lo invadió; la luz se hizo más fuerte al alcanzar los dos metros y el miedo se esfumo. Entonces se tambaleó y la luz cedió; volvió a caer. Con rapidez cambio de mano: voluntad. Descendió un metro, pero se elevó otros tres, ahora sin luz visible pero con un movimiento más estable. Pero de nueva cuenta el anillo le fallo. El miedo lo potenció unos diez metros: ya era tarde, las criaturas lo miraban expectantes desde abajo; si caía no solo se lastimaría, moriría destazado por la multitud. Un tambaleó antes de cambiar de mano y de color: rabia. Sentía una terrible rabia de no poder recordar su propio nombre ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa perra? La ramera pagaría caro por ello, mantenerlo prisionero y quitarle sus propios pensamientos, sus recuerdos; no sabía el nombre de su amada aunque su cara estuviera fija en sus pensamientos. El extraño de pelo blanco había estado a punto de devolverle su nombre y solo hasta entonces notó que no lo tenía. La rabia lo elevó, pero la voluntad de seguir vivo, de volverla a ver, de escapar del lugar, fue lo que le permitió llegar hasta el tope del mismísimo Domo, a unos cien metros de altura.

Avanzaba lentamente, pero inmerso en sus pensamientos parecía lento. No miraría hacia abajo para no distraerse, pero por un momento temió llamar la atención de la cabra negra: pronto descarto esos infundados miedos, pues la cabra negra era ciega. Algo tan insignificante no llamara su atención. Y el caos cósmico no podía estar cerca. Empuñando sus manos, puso ambas al frente y cruzo el domo, dejando atrás el principio de sus horrores; un pensamiento fugaz le trajo la maldición de preguntarse si esto era el final de su historia o el inicio de otra… El pensamiento era horrible en su magnitud porque ninguna de ambas perspectivas le gustaban: odiaba pensar que no había nada más que contar sobre si, y estaba aterrado de pensar que habría más por venir…

Abajo, el Caos reptante lo observó cruzar el domo; podría ser su más peligroso enemigo o solo un jodido crio con suerte, de cualquier forma aun tenía planes para él. Le intriga saber donde había conseguido cuatro de los siete anillos en perfecto estado, pero eso no le correspondía; la verdadera pregunta era ¿Estaba la puerta informado de este evento? ¿Era acaso un sirviente del gran Yogh-Sothot? De cualquier forma, el pequeño volvería, estaba seguro; no podía estar seguro de a donde iría a parar y ahora estaba demasiado ocupado para ir tras él, pero volvería… Volvería a tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido, porque lo recordaba perfectamente. Su mundo había sido destruido y todo lo que quedaba del mismo permanecía ahí, en el reino de los sueños. Volvería.

* * *

><p>Con horror abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama; estaba sudando, estaba llorando, estaba temblando. Intentó recordar algo, pero todo era demasiado vago, demasiado confuso. Había salido del domo y después de eso… había viajado, pero no estaba seguro de donde o como. Simplemente había vuelto. Sabía que había vuelto. Sentía que había vuelto. Solo había una cosa que cambia la realidad del mundo de los sueños: el oxigeno. Y podía respirar el aire a su alrededor, sentir sus pulmones clamar por él. Se abrazo a sí mismo y temblando se acurruco en su piernas. Había sido un infierno, un infierno de meses de duración, pero se preguntaba cuando había sido en tiempo real. Ese era el dilema, no estaba seguro de en cuál de todos los niveles había caído; en los niveles más altos el sueño era relativo, una semana podía ser una hora real. Pero en los niveles más profundos el sueño era "dilativo", podías dormir por años pasando solo días de trayectoria, o siglos. Las reglas no aplicaban igual en ningún lado ahí, todo era tan rápido como la sección en que estuvieras, y él no sabía una mierda sobre secciones… De hecho ¿De dónde venía todo ese conocimiento sobre sueños y demás mierdas?<p>

Miró sus manos fijamente; cuatro anillos en ellos. Amarillo, azul, verde y rojo; ese fue un susto extremo que lo hizo gritar, aunque no escucho su voz. A cambio, pareció que su quejido fue sofocado por el de una chica. Volteó brevemente alrededor para ver a una enfermera dejar caer su tabla y correr con rapidez fuera de su vista.

"¿Vienen? ¿Ya vienen? No… mate a todos, yo y ellos… juntos…"

Ellos. Había matado algo, pero no lograba recordar que. Y eso era culpa de alguien ¿Pero de quien? Alguien le había robado sus recuerdos ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? No… no entendía una mierda de nada, solo estaba seguro que esos jodidos anillos no debían estar en sus manos y ahí lo estaban. Las cosas del mundo del sueño no deben llegar al mundo vigil, no pueden llegar al mundo vigil. Son las normas. Las normas de la puerta.

-¿Quién es la puerta?- susurró con voz baja. Solo entonces notó que tenía conectado un respirador. Con enfado se lo arrancó no sin antes un tirón de dolor; odiaba esos aparatos, cada vez que lo internaban en… Donde? Era donde peleaba, donde vencía… donde mataba… Eso ¿Era malo? ¿Era el malo?

"No te pierdas, no te pierdas, enfócate…"

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró alrededor; estaba en una cama de hospital, era un techo desconocido, un cuarto desconocido. El cuarto era pequeño y privado, solamente para un paciente, él. Su respiración aun era agitada, pero no le importo. Alrededor había flores y cartas, una mesa de noche con muchos libros tirados y un bonche de sobres… de un juego de cartas que creyó reconocer. Todo era confuso. Una sola ventana medio tapada dejaba ver lluvia afuera. Tenía miedo de mirar por ella y encontrar que del cielo descendía… que? La cabra negra ¿Qué diablos es la cabra negra? Madre ¿Cabra? No soy una puta cabra…

Se agarró la cabeza con dolor, confundido. Había escapado de algo en el mundo de los sueños, y si no fuera por los anillos no recordaría siquiera el mundo de los sueños. Los recuerdos se escapaban como si de agua se tratara; todo trataba de escurrirse intentando velándole la verdad. Su nombre, su edad, su pasado. Todo fluctuaba dentro de su mente, dándole respuestas a medias y preguntas completas. No estaba seguro de porque estaba ahí, de pronto olvido por completo su origen, sus amigos, la horrible estadía en aquel lugar… cajas, recordaba cajas pero el recuerdo se disolvía. Entonces miró los anillos y el recuerdo volvió con poco más de fuerza. No había sido un sueño… o al menos no en el sentido tradicional. Había escapado del país onírico gracias a los anillos. Debía encontrar a sus amigos, aunque no recordara sus nombres o el suyo mismo…

-Oh, Dios mío…- dijo la voz de una mujer sollozando-. Despertó, realmente despertó…

Confundido miró a la voz y vio a una mujer semidesnuda con una bata cubriendo levemente su cuerpo, tras de ellas vio varios doctores alarmados. Su pelo era largo y castaño, de ojos amables y tiernos; era realmente muy joven y muy bonita, aunque su cara no despertaba ningún recuerdo en él. Se le veía muy alegre, y estaba segura que era por su causa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Mi bebe- sollozó la mujer con alegría-. Por fin despiertas…

-¿Mamá?- exclamó confundido… No recordaba a la mujer pero aun así la recordaba ¿Realmente era su madre?

-¡Mi niña!- exclamó la mujer cayendo de rodillas conmovida.

-¡¿Niña?- exclamó espantado.

Miró alrededor solo para asegurar; era la única persona dentro de la habitación. Miró sus manos más pequeñas de lo normal.

-No, no, no, no…- susurró espantada. Su voz era de mujer. Levantó la sabana; vestía una clásica bata de hospital, pero el relieve en sus piernas no auguraba nada bueno. Con rapidez asomo su rostro al cuello de la prenda y descubrió dos pequeños pechos. Era una mujer. Era una mujer. No era él. ESA COSA NO ERA ÉL -¡No soy yo!- gritó horrorizada-¡Dios mío, no soy yo!

-Rápido, está en shock- exclamó uno de los doctores haciendo a un lado a la apesadumbrada madre.

-¿Rika?- exclamó su madre poniéndose de pie-. Quería estar junto a ti cuando despertaras, he estado esperando este momento desde el principio… Solo me estaba bañando, lo juro. Amor, no te pongas así…

-¡Tu no eres mi madre!- ¿O si lo eres?-¡Aléjense!

-Rápido, debemos sedarla- dijo uno de los doctores acercándose.

-¡Debo volver, esto está mal!- gritó ella tratando de levantarse- ¡No sé quién soy, pero no soy una chica, no lo soy!

-Rika, cálmate- dijo sollozando la madre abrazándola-. Por favor, cálmate; olvida tus pesadillas, estamos juntas de nuevo. Te amo, nena…

-¡NO SOY TU NENA! ¡NO SOY UNA NENA!

Todo lo demás se volvió confuso; alguien inyectó algo en su brazo y pronto ella se desplomó sollozando en los brazos de su hija. Todos sabían que esto pasaría tras un año de coma, después de todo su coma era psicogénico. Pero aun así a su madre le dolió terriblemente la alteración de su pequeña. Esperaba que pronto se recuperara; seguramente ver a sus amigos la ayudaría. Lo importante es que ya estaba de vuelta, con ellos; por fin había dejado el mundo onírico y no volvería…

**Fin Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Diablos, me costó trabajo dejar de escribir. Al principio fue difícil iniciar la historia con las cajas, después de eso todo se desarrollo con tanta fluidez que de pronto ya tenía nueve páginas donde debían ser solo tres :B

De cualquier forma, estoy satisfecho con el prologó; deje el número exacto de dudas y el número exacto de certezas. Así que espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y dejen sus comentarios.

Por último mencionare que este es un multicrossover donde aparecerán tres series principales: Green Lantern, Digimon Tamers y Fall Of Cthulhu (me baso mas en el comic que en otra cosa), aunque también habrá una que otra pero nada demasiado relevante pues estas son las más importantes… y una más que será sorpresa.

De nuevo les pido su apoyo con opiniones en este nuevo gran proyecto; todos los comentarios son bien recibidos si no son ofensivos, hasta pronto y recuerden: cuanto mas comente más pronto tendrán el siguiente cap. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic, hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><em>PD- Un coma psicogénico es un coma "falso", un coma inducido por la mente de la persona; un coma psicogénico suele ser fácil de distinguir y no suele durar mucho, pero existen casos en que una apatía se vuelve coma por la falta de interés del sujeto en la vida, entonces este coma falso puede realmente durar tanto como un como normal (meses, años e inclusive la vida entera). El bloqueo mental de este nivel no es algo común pero si algo posible.<em>

_Si tienen más dudas solo pregunten; hasta pronto y no dejen de comentar._


End file.
